


Seven Midnight Kisses

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: 12 Days of Loona [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Also CONSENT, Consent is very important, Everything is consensual because otherwise it's wrong and we don't approve, Kissing, Multi, Non-Binary Kim Lip, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, They are all gay my dudes so expect a lot of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Jinsoul wasn't really big on holiday traditions and could definitely live without them.But she's not against getting showered with affection by her loved ones.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul &; Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: 12 Days of Loona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Seven Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my Dearest Lesbro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+Dearest+Lesbro).



“I’ll start with Sooyoung unnie and then Jungie?” Jiwoo was chewing on her pen, deep in thought.

“Jungeun will run away.” Jinsol pointed out with amusement.

“Oh right, right! Then they will go first. Thanks unnie.”

It was only four hours left until midnight and the girl was on a mission to collect as many kisses as possible. She had no intention to stop until she got at least a peck from every consenting member. It was adorable considering that there was no sexual undertone to her conquests. Jiwoo just liked showering her friends with affection and none of the kisses had to be on the lips as far as she was concerned. 

Ironically, Jinsol couldn’t care less about the tradition. With four people to kiss it was pointless to fixate on a specific time. Midnight wasn’t better than midday or any other hour. A perfect scenario was to give her partners all the kisses in the world no matter time and place.

“Unnie are you consenting to receive a kiss from yours truly?” Jiwoo asked seriously as if they were negotiating a business deal instead of a platonic display of affection.

“It depends on the terms and conditions, Kim Jiwoo.” Jinsol responded in an equally no-nonsense manner that made the younger girl stifle a laugh.

“Ah, yes indeed. My lawyer shall contact you soon.”

They couldn’t keep their composure anymore and burst out laughing just as Jungeun dragged themselves into the kitchen. They shot the duo a puzzled expression and shook their head.

“Weirdos.” they mumbled, opening the cupboard but before they managed to get anything a hand appeared, taking the last mug. Jungeun turned around to yell at the offender, only to come face to face with their girlfriend. Jiwoo and Jinsol oohed at the confrontation before laughing to themselves again.

“I was about to take that.” Jungeun stated, annoyed by Sooyoung’s wide smile.

“But you didn’t.” she replied and winked before moving to the side.

“Yeah Jungie.” Jiwoo teased, enjoying the spectacle. “Too slow.”

Sooyoung chuckled from when she was making tea.

“Too short.” 

That offense earned her a glare that eventually faded into a poorly concealed smile. Jungeun was never able to stay mad for too long, to great entertainment of their members. The offended facade dropped almost completely when Sooyoung handed them the tea with a slight smirk. Jungeun huffed but accepted it and brushed some of the hair from Sooyoung’s face.

Jinsol watched her partners interact with a small smile. These two always seemed to be at odds and teased each other to no end, but were completely soft at heart and would never actually hurt one another

“Whipped.” Jiwoo commented, changing something in her notes and Jinsol could only agree. 

But even though her younger friend’s detailed plan was fascinating, some things had to be done and Jinsol was aware that without her input Haseul would end up doing all the work or worse, the maknaes would be her only help. Each one of these scenarios was less than ideal, so she left Jiwoo to her strategy and went to help with preparations.

It was decided in an open vote that there was no use in throwing a big party or splitting up for New Year’s Eve. Kahei was very adamant on spending it together and none of the members could ever deny their oldest unnie anything. They settled for a quiet celebration in the dorm with a movie marathon and some champagne. Of course that arose some questions and issues that Haseul decided to work through during an emergency unnie line meeting.

Ultimately, it was decided that Yerim and Hyejoo can drink after midnight as it will be legal anyway, but had to be supervised by their unit’s leaders. Yeojin was going to wait another year due to being a baby. Also, the idea of her becoming more hyper sent shiver down Haseul’s spine. She wasn’t ready to deal with that before it was absolutely unavoidable.

“Do you need something?” Jinsol prompted, knocking lightly on the doorframe of 1/3’s room. She found Haseul and Kahei looking at the screen of a laptop placed on the leader’s lap. They both glanced at her and smiled, beckoning for her to come closer.

“We’re choosing movies.” Kahei informed, moving to the side to make some room for her and Jinsol happily situated herself between her girlfriends with both of them leaning their heads on her shoulders.

“Yerim wants Harry Potter but Hyejoo says it makes no sense to watch them separately.” Haseul read from the list of opinions she collected. “Yeojin is still in her historical phase, so we can compromise and watch some medieval fantasy?”

Jinsol hummed, getting distracted by the softness of Kahei’s hair until she got smacked on a thigh. She glared and pouted at Haseul who told her to focus on the task at hand. Their girlfriend chuckled quietly and snuggled closer to Jinsol.

“Jiwoo demands at least one musical.”

“Of course she does.”

They only needed a couple minutes to create a satisfying list. Some minor quarrels will happen anyway, it was inevitable with all of them in one place. It was their thing. There was no such thing as a Loona gathering without any sort of bizarre argument.

Haseul wanted to continue preparations but got held back by two women who demanded cuddles, assuring her that it’s not like they were having an elaborate celebration and that everything was basically ready. It required some convincing (and Jinsol’s strong grip) but eventually Haseul relented with a huff.

“We don’t have champagne.” she argued.

“Sooyoungie took care of it two days ago.” Kahei reminded her, intertwining their fingers together.

When it came to picking alcohol their girlfriend had amazing intuition and could be easily trusted with finding something appealing to every member, despite their unique tastes and preferences. Nobody also dared to question her skills, too afraid to discourage her.

“We have no food.”

“Takeout exists, babe.” Jinsol couldn’t help but be amused by Haseul’s concerns. The woman couldn’t stand the thought that there was nothing for her to fix or prepare.

“Love, you’ve been defeated.” Kahei nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck. “Accept it.”

Jinsol smiled to herself when she felt Haseul finally relax in her embrace. All of them had their moments of restlessness and it was up to the rest to calm them down and offer endless support. As one of the calmest members, she was great at convincing her partners to take a break. Or there was always Sooyoung’s extreme way of manhandling them with her long limbs that Jinsol also used from time to time.

She longed for tranquil moments in her partners’ arms. Of course it would be even better if they were joined by Jungeun and Sooyoung, but those cuddle piles rarely happened. Although when they did, the bliss lasted for hours and the five of them had to be pried away from each other by younger members demanding food.

However it seemed everyone was occupied elsewhere and that gave the trio a couple moments of peace to enjoy the silence and each other’s company. Jinsol could feel herself dozing off and noticed that Haseul was already fast asleep while Kahei didn’t seem like she was about to last much longer. So she closed her eyes and let sleep envelop her.

“Unnie! Unnie! Unnie! Unnie! Unnie!”

Each word was louder than the previous one and accompanied with a poke to her side. Jinsol groaned at the rude awakening and blindly reached out to smack the source of annoying noise. Her moves were of course too sluggish, and the intruder managed to dodge her hand easily.

“Yerim leave me alone.” Jinsol mumbled and the offended gasp made her realize she probably confused someone with her unit maknae.

“I’m wounded unnie! We share a room! I deserve some respect!”

“Yeojin-ah please quiet down a bit.”

Somehow Kahei’s gentle request worked like a charm and silenced the girl immediately. Jinsol finally opened her eyes and noticed that it was indeed her loud roommate standing next to the bed.

“It’s almost midnight!”

It took them some time to recover from the long nap but eventually Jinsol found herself standing with a glass of champagne in her hand and Sooyoung’s arms wrapped around her waist from the back. She could feel the woman’s breath tickling her neck and an occasional brush of warm lips on her shoulder. Both women fondly observed their younger members jumping up and down in anticipation. Only two minutes until midnight. 

The excitement escalated impossibly when the countdown started. Yeojin and Yerim were practically yelling the numbers as the year was coming to an end.

“Three! Two! One!”

As on cue Jinsol felt a finger gently turning her head and saw Sooyoung smiling at her brightly before capturing her girlfriend’s lips with her own. There was no rush or pressure in the kiss, both of them taking their time to cherish the moment. 

After they pulled away, Jinsol leaned back into Sooyoung’s embrace and noticed Kahei and Haseul staring into each other’s eyes with their foreheads pressed together, entering the new year in the arms of their loved ones. Maybe that’s what the tradition was supposed to be about.

“I love you.” Sooyoung whispered into her ear and grinned at the sight of Jungeun struggling to avoid getting kissed in their usual faux-tsundere style.

They hid behind Haseul and Kahei, but the couple was already making their way towards other people, exposing Jungeun to the affection of their members.

“Shut up and let me love you!” Jiwoo utilized years of martial arts training to manhandle her protesting best friend and give them a kiss on the forehead. She succeeded with a triumphant cheer and released Jungeun, who tried to look appalled. 

“Love you unnie!” the hyper girl appeared in front of Jinsol from nowhere before pecking her on the corner of the lips. She was probably aiming for the cheek and slightly missed but you could be never sure with that ball of gay energy. Still, Jinsoul couldn’t help but smile at Jiwoo’s innocent cuteness.

She quickly had to back out of that thought as Jiwoo’s kiss with Sooyoung was far from innocent, making Hyejoo and Yeojin fake gag. Haseul tutted disapprovingly at the couple but decided to let them be and approached Jinsol with a smile.

“What a funny tradition.” she inquired.

“Right? I’ll never get it.”

Next to them Jiwoo was running away to her next target leaving Sooyoung in Kahei’s gentle embrace. The shorter woman stood on her toes to give her girlfriend a soft peck before cuddling into her chest with Sooyoung’s head on top of her own.

“I still get a kiss, right?” Jinsol asked Haseul who beamed at her. 

“Of course!” she replied. “But not cause of some dumb ritual.”

“Yeah, we’re better than this.”

They were still smiling as their lips touched. Unfortunately, Haseul was almost immediately snatched away by bouncing Yeojin and there was no way she could deny the maknae affection. Jinsol felt warmth spread in her chest at their interaction. However she quickly had to switch her attention to Jungeun approaching her with a pout.

“I’ve been assaulted.” they mumbled and shook their head in mock disbelief. Jinsol chuckled at her partner’s antics.

“You poor baby.” she gasped dramatically. “How dare they attack you with affection.”

Jungeun huffed both because of their girlfriend’s sarcasm and the pet name she used. A small blush appeared on their cheeks and Jinsol couldn’t stop the smile from appearing.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jungeun warned, trying their best to glare at her.

“You’re so cute.”

“Stop.”

“But you a-”

“No.”

Yerim skipped to them before Jinsol could tease her adorable partner even more.

“Have a cheery New Year!” the young girl beamed, and her eyes widened. “Have a  _ Choerry  _ New Year!”

She giggled at the choir of groans that filled the room placed a kiss on her unit members’ cheeks before hopping away to give Heejin some love too. On the way she passed Haseul who wrapped herself around Sooyoung using all limbs and peppered her girlfriend’s face with little kisses, giggling at her failed attempts to conceal the blush with fake annoyance.

“There she goes.” Jungeun commented. “Mighty Yves being a whipped baby.”

“Funny to hear that from you.” Jinsoul fixed their messy hair. “Also, are you planning to live up to your name, Kim  _ Lip _ ?”

Jungeun snorted in the most shameless way that was reserved to their girlfriends’ lame jokes and pick up lines. They moved closer to Jinsol and gave her a warm smile that contrasted with their previous “what even are emotions?” stance.

“Can’t disappoint my girl, can I?” they said, closing the close gap between them and making Jinsol smile into the kiss.

“You didn’t.” she decided when they parted. “That was a good one.”

“Oh thank God.” Jungeun rolled their eyes. “What a relief, really.”

Jinsol giggled and wrapped her arms around their small frame, watching her members exchange the most extra kisses in history. They were clearly trying to one up each other in terms of creativity and unique approach.

Hyejoo approached Sooyoung and gave her a cute kiss on the cheek, but ran away screaming “too slow, loser” before the older woman could return it. That humiliation prompted Sooyoung to run after her unit’s maknae, eventually cornering her and kissing her forehead while pinching her cheeks and cooing obnoxiously. 

Meanwhile Yeojin jumped on Yerim’s back, gave her a kiss on her temple and motioned for her to move.

“Finally!” she boomed. “I’m taller than all of you!”

Yerim started running around without complaining, so the small girl could kiss every single member on top of their head with a victorious giggle. None of them struggled, deciding to let the kid have her fun and enjoy being tall for once. 

Jungeun slipped out of Jinsol hold and she looked at them literally tackling Sooyoung to the couch before straddling her victoriously.

“Who’s short now, huh?!” they gloated with the most lovesick expression possible and leaned down to kiss her.

Jinsol observed the chaos with a fond expression and Jungeun in her arms. It was loud, it was a big mess, but that’s what she loved the most about their little family. Only they were capable of doing all these elaborate things just to show each other some love.

If that was the point of the silly New Year’s Eve tradition, she was willing to accept it.


End file.
